In The End
by StarlightPhoenix
Summary: The world has dissolved into darkness. Vampires roam the night and humans live in fear. About a year previous, Kai, the leader of the Bladebreakers, disappeared mysteriously. But what will happen when Kai meets his old team again, especially with his new
1. Chapter 1

**In the End**

**Chapter One**

I drew back the curtains and stared out at the shadow-drenched scenery in front of me. I couldn't see details, only a basic silhouette. It was too dark.

It was the middle of the night. I was extremely exhausted, but I couldn't sleep, not while I knew what was out there. They petrified me. Some people tried to persuade me, telling me not all of them were evil and drained you completely, and although I fooled them into thinking I believed what they had said, nothing could alter my opinion.

A shriek filled the night. Months ago, I would have jumped a mile, ran for safety and cried; now I was unaffected: I'd heard it all too often. Of course, it still increased my fear and disgust of them.

Hilary came down the stairs, rubbing her weary eyes. She had obviously fallen asleep: she was dressed in her pink satin nightdress and her chestnut brown hair was knotted and slightly bushy. She yawned.

"Have you even been to bed yet?" she wondered, sitting casually on the settee with her legs up.

I shook my head. "No. I can't."

"You really should get some rest. Keep your strength up. Kai made that mistake."

I bowed my head, recalling my lost friend.

_**Flashback**_

"_Go! Run!" he called behind, over his back._

"_I can't just leave you here," I murmured._

"_You'll be killed!"_

"_Let me stay and help you fight them," I begged, looking around for a weapon. "You can't beat these alone." Eventually I found something to battle with: a wooden pole._

"_You can't fight with that, you moron!" Kai panted. "Do you really think it'll do any damage?"_

"_I could ram it through their hearts," I suggested, "like a stake."_

"_Are you joking? One end's blunt and the other has been rounded. You'd have great difficulty trying to impale these guys!"_

"_It's worth a shot."_

_Kai coughed, lost his balance and stumbled, but managed to stand again. "Go. There's no room for argument. Move. Now."_

"_You're still ill," I speculated._

"_I'm fine! Move!" Kai growled. "Ray, I won't tell you again!" He sobered slightly. "I'll be fine."_

"_Promise me you'll come back safe."_

"_I will."_

"_Swear it!"_

"_I swear to God! Go!"_

_I turned my back, blinking away tears, and sped down the street towards home._

Only, Kai didn't return like he promised. I never saw him after that moment. The last thing I heard of him was his struggle against those vicious blood-sucking demons.

All that happened about a year ago. For the first few months, I'd wait in this exact spot, staring out and looking for him. My friends tried to tear me away, but when I was adamant that he'd return, they left me to my own devices. They grew increasingly worried about my behaviour. I'd sit here, throughout the day months later, not eating, not sleeping, not talking, not nothing. In the end, they called a psychiatrist. But it didn't help. I had several sessions, but after many attempts he gave up on me.

"Ray?"

I tried to hold it back, I really did. I was supposed to be strong in front of my friends, now that Kai had gone. But nevertheless, I sobbed uncontrollably, crying into my forearm.

My head jolted up. That was how Kai used to cry, too, on those rare occasions.

"When will you return?" I cried into my arm again. "I miss you!"

"Ray…" Hilary repeated softly. "We all do. Terribly so. But you have to move on. You need to see the reality of things. It's… unlikely Kai survived."

"Don't you dare say such cursed things while I'm in the room!" I hissed. "I will not give up on Kai! I know he's out there… somewhere! He never gave up on us!"

Hilary took a step back a little. She whimpered.

"What?" I asked once I'd calmed down.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." I stared at her. "It was just the look in your eyes then… it scared me."

My eyes automatically widened as I jumped to conclusions and made my assumptions. "You think I've been bit? You think I'm a vampire!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You thought it!"

"You don't know that!"

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairs. Max's blonde head poked round the door. "What's going on?"

"She… Do you think I am too?" I faltered, realising how close Hilary and Max were.

"Do I think what?" Max pondered.

"Do you think I'm one of those _things_ too? Do my eyes scare you? Do my fangs protrude from my mouth?" I screamed.

"No, I don't. Your eyes are lovely. And your fangs do protrude from your mouth due to natural reasons. You're a neko-jin," Max answered. "What suddenly brought this on?"

Hilary piped up. "His obsession with Kai, that's what! He's got it into his head that he's still alive and he's going to turn up sooner or later."

"I know what he's got into his head, Hil," Max replied coolly. "Go upstairs. You're not meant to be getting stressed out. Think of your unborn child."

Hilary brought her hand to her stomach by instinct. She scowled and made her way to the stairs.

I sat down, staring back outside again. Max took Hilary's previous seat. There was a matter of minutes of awkward silence in the air.

"Kai's gone," Max said softly. "You need to accept that."

I expected his words to hit me like a ton of bricks. They didn't, however, which shocked me in a way itself. I guess it made me take that giant leap to getting better; but even still; the void in my heart was still there.

"I know he's alive though."

"How, Ray? There's no way of knowing."

"But I know. I can sense him there."

Max didn't know what to say about this, so he stayed as silent as the grave and stared at a patch of carpet.

"Sometimes… the link between us is strong; other times, I can hardly feel it there. But I know he's alive. I believe it with all my heart," I explained.

"I know, but sometimes what you believe is not necessarily the truth." Max stood. "Your mind will often play tricks on you, just to please itself."

I watched him leave in the direction which Hilary had also left via his reflection in the window. Silent tears flowed down my ivory cheeks.

"Where are you?" I wondered. "I can sense your presence: it's strong. So where are you?"

A sudden, sharp crash echoed around my ears. My head bolted to the left and I saw the door fly through the hallway. It shattered into splinters as it slammed into the wall opposite.

I stood precariously, retreating to the other end of the living room. What if it was a vampire? I didn't know what to do. Kai had told me before. Rammed it into me as though it was a need-to-know thing. He had a fixation with these creatures. But now that I actually needed the words he said, I couldn't recall them. I used to be able to sit down, anywhere and anytime, and recite them perfectly from the top of my head. But now I was at a loss.

The intruder was now at the door to the room. His foot stepped in, a black leather boot, and I got the biggest shock of my life…


	2. Chapter 2

**In the End**

**Chapter Two**

I looked around, desperate for anything to defend myself with. My assumption was correct – it was a vampire. He was no doubt hunting for his next feed. It wasn't uncommon for creatures of the night to break into human settlements and drink whilst they were fast asleep in bed.

I reached out for the nearest thing and took hold of an iron pole used for putting the ashes of the coal fire out. It wasn't quite a wooden stake, but it'd hold out for a while.

I raised it above my head and brought it down in one fell swoop. My attack came to a stop abruptly.

I looked up into blood red eyes, full to the brim with thirst, mystery and wickedness. I looked up into the blood red eyes of a creature of the night.

He was holding the pole quite steady with just one hand, staring down at me with unchanged expression. His eyes were like stone. His skin as white as snow. His lips… as delicate as a rose petal. Oh, how I longed to touch them with my own…

Wait. What was I thinking? This… thing… was a cruel murderer, selfish and pitiless. A monster killing for fun to fulfil its own needs. And I was getting flustered by his appearance? No, that wasn't to happen again. I couldn't allow it.

Taking advantage of his smugness, of how he just stood, his eyes fixed on mine, I threw him across the room, sending him crashing into the wall. I wasn't sure where I'd gathered the strength to actually do that, but I put it down to all of the adrenaline pumping through me.

He wiped away blood from his mouth and rose once again. Again, his expression never changed. He was too determined to get his meal. He walked over to me again, and stood in the same spot as before. I was too shocked to react this team, but he wasn't.

His fist clenched and he swung it across my face.

I fell off my feet onto the floor, seeing stars. I didn't black-out, but I came close. The next thing I knew… The vampire was crouched down in front of me.

I suddenly had an involuntary urge to reach out and pull back his hood, to find out what he was hiding beneath it.

As I did so, my hand brushed against his cheek. His skin was as soft as silk. The softest thing I'd ever felt. Swiftly, I found myself concentrating on the rest of his features once again: his lips, his eyes, his cheekbones. All of it… it was so perfect.

I finally got hold of the edge of his hood. To my surprise, he didn't try to pull away, nor did he try to stop me. I pushed it back, letting it simply slide off the back of his head.

"Holy… Kai!"

He smiled weakly.

"You…" What was said next was instinct. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, although I detested what he was. "You look terrible."

He panted a little. "I haven't fed for a couple of days. I've not been so well. Not been able to catch my prey, so to speak."

I didn't quite know what to make of the current predicament.

"That's why I came here. I thought… that maybe once I'd explained what happened a year ago… then just maybe you'd allow me to feed on one of you just enough to keep my strength up and keep going."

"You didn't need to boot the door down!"

"I know. I didn't mean to. My thirst for blood just took over. I couldn't… control myself," he clarified.

I sympathised with him. I sort of guessed I'd do the same in his position. I also began to wonder whether all of my thoughts before were just prejudice.

Kai unexpectedly grew even paler and slumped to the floor. "I feel so faint," he whispered.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help Kai so badly, but a part of me wanted to just pull away, leave him to starve, or brutally murder him with my bare hands.

I left Kai leaning against the sofa and rose to my feet. I tried searching for something to help, but I doubted anything would work. Then a conclusion – a dreadful but necessary conclusion – came to me.

I knelt down once again in front of my old friend. "Feed on me," I offered, flicking my raven hair to one side and clearing a space on my neck.

"Are… Are you sure?" he wondered. "I know how you hate vampires."

"I can't think of you as a vampire anymore. You're a friend. Do it, but don't drain me, okay?"

Kai nodded. "I don't drain my victims anyway."

"That's good."

I recalled the words of many vampire lovers. _Very few of them actually kill their victims. Vampires aren't evil. They're just different in their ways and that's what makes them misunderstood._

My back tensed as I felt a sharp, short prick in the base of my neck. Suddenly, my heart began to race, and I even think I let a sigh escape my lips. Kai pulled back by impulse.

"Did it hurt too much?" he pondered, wiping away a few drops of blood. It did feel awkward to see my own blood there, to know that I was being bitten.

"No. Not at all. I guess I just didn't expect it."

Kai bit again. I sighed again. But he carried on feeding this time.

Why was I enjoying this? Why didn't I want Kai to stop? Why did I want to remain here forever, feeling the warmth of Kai's body against mine?

"What the hell are you doing?"

I was snapped out of my trance and found myself gazing into the eyes of my vampire friend.

"What are you doing?" he repeated, the shock out of his voice this time.

"I… W-what do you mean?" I stammered.

Kai nodded down.

I noticed my hand and what it had been doing. Three of Kai's coat buttons were open and a fourth was halfway.

I gasped and retreated back. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I don't know what came over me!"

Kai smiled. "Thank you," he whispered, sidestepping the previous incident.

"What for?" I wondered.

"Giving me what I needed."

I noticed Kai was looking much brighter, and despite his being a vampire, looking much like his older self. The colour returned in his cheeks and his eyes glistened with mischief.

"Oh. You're welcome, I suppose."

Kai lifted my chin with his fingers and stared into my eyes. "I'd better be," he laughed, and stood.

I leapt to my feet, also. "You're not leaving again!"

The smile faded from his beautiful face. "But, Ray…"

"No!" I shook my head. "You've left me once already! You can't go again!"

"If I stayed, I'd just cause you trouble."

"How so?" I asked, rather miffed.

"Vampires are nocturnal. We'd wake each other up and then we'd eventually run out of energy."

"We can get around that somehow!" I urged.

"And vampires are known for a little playful competition. I've already got a price over my head. Anybody could just barge in here any time, demanding a challenge. It goes against tradition to refuse. It'd put your life in danger," Kai explained.

"I've been in danger before. Don't you remember that night a year ago?" I screamed.

"You weren't in any real danger then. They were just harmless youngsters itching for a battle. Besides, I was the one who fought them; not you."

I sobered. "That's a bit harsh."

"You're being callous to me, too. I've not been here since last year. I can't just… waltz in while I'm what I am and hope things will go back to the way they once were. It's impossible," Kai sighed.

"It's improbable, not impossible," I corrected. "Kai, what are you so afraid of?"

Kai's head hung low. "I'm afraid… of not being accepted."


	3. Chapter 3

**In the End**

**Chapter Three**

"How can I be accepted now?" he growled. "I deserted you guys. I was too afraid of what I'd turned into to come home and face the music. I was weak and I was foolish and I can't believe you don't hate me."

What I did next surprised us both…

I slapped him. "You're pathetic!" I spat. "Of course we'd accept you!"

Kai's eyes narrowed, perhaps in humiliation. "But you guys hated vampires. You could never see them through my point of view."

"Kai! That doesn't mean a thing! You're our friend, and a very good one. I'm sure… that we would learn your new ways and adapt to them. What you've become doesn't change your personality."

"Doesn't it?" he repeated.

"No it doesn't! Get whatever angst thoughts you have stopping you from staying in your head out! We're your friends and friends stick together!" I bellowed, right up in his pale face.

Kai paused.

"Well what now?"

His hands clamped around my arms and he pulled me in – straight into a steamy kiss!

I was puzzled, and I couldn't seem to be able to think, but my inner emotions took over like a backup generator. I responded to his kiss with equal passion.

Kai's tongue explored my mouth. We stood just like that for a matter of minutes, perhaps unsure of what to do next. Kai had begun this, but he still seemed reluctant, as though he wanted to be sure I wanted this.

Then it became more physical. Kai held me like I was to never leave. I smiled through our kiss. I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to stay like this for as long as we possibly could.

Kai's hand slid up my chest, finding it stopping at the top, and unzipping my jacket. It fell to the floor with a soft thud. He started on my shirt buttons and soon that was taken off too, exposing my bare chest. Throughout my undressing, our lips never broke their bond.

I ran my fingers through Kai's blue hair and pulled him closer. I began to take off his clothes, too.

The lust in me just escalated and escalated. I couldn't seem to be able to let Kai go. He was mine. And I wanted him forever.

My bare back pressed gently against the wall. Kai kissed my neck, all the way down. I couldn't help but release a sigh.

Our hands linked. Our kiss remained. But the little moment of pleasure died down and we were back in the angst reality of life.

Kai's eyes shot to the ground. "I-I don't know what came over me," he panted. "Sorry. You're just so… beautiful… and I never realised it before."

I smiled, tenderly touching his snow white cheek. "It's okay." I didn't know what else to say. "You're beautiful, too."

He blushed, smiling gently. "Nah."

"You are," I assured him, kissing him lightly on his gorgeous lips. "I just… wish I could… stay awake long enough to comment on your perfection more."

I collapsed from exhaustion into Kai's arms.

- - -

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

My eyes fluttered open. Max stood over me, smiling as he did so.

"Morning," I groaned.

I could hear Tyson from the next room. "As if you could call it that!"

I looked over at me alarm clock – eleven fifty.

I bolted upright. "What? Have I been asleep all this time?"

"Yup!" Max laughed. "You were sound asleep! Nothing could wake you!"

It suddenly dawned on me… "Kai!"

Max frowned. "You were dreaming of him again?"

"No! He was here. I felt him."

"Not again with your psychic business."

"Not like that! I saw him, held him. He was weak." I brought my hand to the base of my neck. "I let him feed on me."

Max sighed, looking on at me as though I had delirium.

"He can't have gone again. Not after…"

"Not after what?"

"It felt so right. I wished it to last forever."

"What are you on about?"

I sobered. "Nothing. So you've not seen him?"

Max shook his blonde head. "Not since he vanished, Ray."

I frowned. "Oh."

Max left me to get dressed and I did so, getting ready for the chores and housework.

"Hi," grunted a familiar voice.

I looked all over, but couldn't find its owner.

"Down here," it hinted.

I looked beneath me. I could just see Kai's face underneath the bed. I dropped what I had in my hands and bent down. "You didn't leave!"

"How could I?" he wondered. "You accepted me. You gave me reason to stay."

I beamed, leaping with joy inside.

He crawled out from his hiding place once I'd closed the blinds. "You got chores?" he pondered, looking at the stuff I'd dropped.

"Yeah," I groaned. "Got double because Kenny's sprained his ankle running from bloodthirsty vampires."

"Leave Kenny's share," Kai said. "I'll do it tonight."

"Huh?"

"I'd do them now, but with me being a vamp and all."

I laughed. "Oh, no! It's no trouble at all! I'll do them."

"Well, if you're sure, Kitten."

My heart fluttered like a butterfly flapping its wings.

"You used to call me that all the time," I speculated.

"I sure did. That and Koneko, which means the same anyway."

I smiled. "That's right, my Phoenix."

Kai turned his towards me, as though surprised that I'd remembered. "My pet name," he breathed. "You kept it."

"Yeah. It suits you so perfectly."

Kai brought his hand to my cheek. "I love you."

My cheeks burned. "I love you too."

Kai sat on the bed. "Then, will you be mine?"

"Of course," I grinned.

Kai yawned. "I'll see you in the evening. Right now I need to rest. Have a good day, Kitten."

"Yes. Have a good sleep." I kissed his forehead as he climbed into my bed and under the sheets. "Sleep tight."

I made sure the blinds were down completely and eliminated any sunlight before exiting the bedroom, as happy as Larry could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**In The End**

**Chapter Four**

I climbed into bed later than night, tired from the day's work.

I put my arm around Kai's waist. "You're still asleep," I whispered in his ear. "You must still be weak from the lack of blood."

I shook him gently.

"What is it, Kitten?" he asked groggily.

"I don't know if you know, but it's night time."

"Hn."

"Is that a 'hn, I know' or a 'hn, okay'?" I wondered.

"It's a 'hn' hn," Kai replied.

I laughed. "Come on. Surely you're hungry. You didn't have much from me."

He rolled over and faced me. "Yes, I am, and no, I didn't. But I'm also tired."

"Kai, come on. You've got to feed. We can't have you getting as weak as you did before."

"No," he agreed. "I just wish you could come with me."

"I will, if you want me to," I offered.

"No. You've got to sleep. We don't you being exhausted like yesterday."

"Valid point," I mumbled, slipping further into the sheets and cuddling up to Kai. "Just stay with me five minutes before you go."

"Anything for my little Kitten," he said, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing his nose against mine. "I may even give you ten."

- - -

Kai tugged his coat further round him, feeling the chilly wind more than ever. Even his vampire blood couldn't keep him warm.

"Yo," he shivered. "Anyone home?"

He tapped on the shabby wooden door in front of him. In fact, the whole house was shabby, with holes in the roof and shattered and boarded up windows. But once you got inside, it was quite welcoming. That was the intention.

It swung open and Kai let himself in.

"Hey," he greeted, shrugging off his coat.

"As casual as ever, I see."

"Really? Wow. I was sure I was acting differently," Kai said in awe.

A red-headed kid poked his head round a door. "Eh? How so?"

"Maybe even a little happy," continued Kai.

The red-head scratched his neck. "You're making no sense."

"Oh!" Kai laughed. "It's nothing, Joshua. Really."

"There must be something. You're… perky," Joshua noted.

Kai sat at the table next to his vampire friend. "Well, there is something. But just a little something."

"Spit it out, man!" urged Joshua.

"I'm… I'm seeing someone."

Joshua stood, knocking his chair backwards. "That's great! Well done you! I knew you'd meet someone eventually. Maybe you'll forget about before. See? You've been accepted. What's she like then, this girl of yours?"

Kai smiled. "Not a girl; a 'he'."

Joshua scratched his neck again. That was his trademark move. "You really are a dark horse, Kai. You kept that one a bit quiet."

Kai continued, "He's the most beautiful thing I could have ever laid my eyes on. And I didn't even realise this before, when I was still human."

Joshua raised his eyebrow. "I've a feeling you're missing something out."

Another vampire walked into the room where the pair was seated.

"He's a human, isn't he? This lover boy of yours isn't one of us," he growled.

"Now just calm down, Piers. I'm sure Kai's not that foolish," Joshua assured him.

Kai frowned. "He is human, Josh."

"What? Are you serious? You can't be serious!"

"I am. Deadly serious."

"You're a fool, Kai. How could you love a human?" Josh asked.

"We're not much different. We drink blood; we sleep throughout the day."

"Look at what we are!" Piers screamed.

Kai stood and got up into his ace. "And look at what we once were! I never asked to become one of these! You made your assumptions and did it anyway! Stop ridiculing me!"

Piers staggered back, surprised at Kai's newfound confidence. Piers was well built and muscular with a taste for bloodshed. If Kai would do as much as stand up to him for a human…

"You'd do that much for him?" Piers replied coolly.

"I'd do anything. I love him," Kai snapped. "And you can't stop me having feelings!"

Piers shook his head. "We're not. We just don't want you getting hurt. But if you're sure this is the guy of your dreams, then we're cool, aren't we Josh?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Josh went back to sulking.

Kai narrowed his eyes. He knew Piers only too well.

"What's the catch?" he asked.

Piers smirked. "The human must first be approved by us. If we feel he's going to treat you right, then fine. If we feel otherwise, drastic actions may be taken."

- - -

I opened my eyes and turned over, finding Kai sleeping by my side. I smiled involuntarily.

A few drops of blood had dried at the side of his mouth and I wiped them away. I was relieved to know Kai had got a meal last night.

I sighed. "Sleep well."

Kai must've felt the bed move as I got up, because he grabbed my arm.

"I need you to come with me tomorrow night," he grunted.

"Aw, did you miss me that much?" I joked.

"Yes."

"Um, okay," I agreed.

"Make sure you get to bed early tonight then," he said and returned back to his slumber.

For the rest of the day I couldn't help but wonder what Kai wanted me to come with him for. I was worried…


End file.
